Mystery Egg
Wo fange ich nur an? Seit meinem 5. Lebensjahr war ich ein großer Pokémonfan. Angefangen hat es mit den Pokémon - Sammel- und Spielekarten. Doch um die geht es in dieser Geschichte nicht. Ich glaube, da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, mein erstes Pokémonspiel habe ich mit 10 Jahren bekommen. Es war Pokémon Gelb für den Gameboy. Zusätzlich hab ich noch einen grauen Gameboy Color bekommen. Ich hatte mich riesig gefreut, als ich die gelbe Karte in den Händen hielt. Sie war gebraucht und das Etikett war abgerissen worden. Doch hatte jemand mit Filzstift "POKÉMON GELB" geschrieben. In Klammern stand "Evolution". Dies hieß Entwicklung, fand ich heraus, als ich meinen Vater fragte. Aber mir war das egal. Es war Pokémon Gelb und das ist das. was zählt. Ich war die ganze Fahrt nach Hause total hibbelig und bin bei der Ankunft sofort in mein Zimmer gelaufen und habe das Spiel in den Gameboy gesteckt. Was merkwürdig war, ist, dass das Vorspiel mit dem Pikachu nicht abspielte. Ich hatte das Spiel auch auf meinem Computer und dort spielte das Vorspiel ganz normal. Aber gut. ich dachte einfach, da das Spiel gebraucht war, dass es etwas fehlerhaft war. Doch nicht nur das Vorspiel fehlte. Der Startbildschirm sah auch ganz anders aus. Von Pikachu fehlte jede Spur. Da war nur weiß mit der Aufschrift "Pokémon" und "Start". Ich seufzte und drückte A. Folgende Optionen waren verfügbar: Weiter, Neues Spiel und Optionen. Da ich neugierig war, wie der vorherige Spielger gespielt hatte, drückte ich auf Weiter. In den Infos stand: Name: Ash Orden: 0 Pokédex: 1 Geld: 3000 Spielzeit: 00:10 Nicht sehr weit fand ich. Anscheinend hatte er nur bis zum Erhalten des Starters gespielt. Um keine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, das Gerede von Professor Eich anzuhören, beschloss ich, den Spielstand weiterzuführen und drückte A. Ich fand mich in meinem Zimmer wieder. Neugierig öffnete ich das Startmenü und wählte Pokémon. Es gab eines mit dem Spitznamen Eclipse. Nach kurzem Nachfragen, fand ich heraus, dass es Finsternis bedeutet. Wer nennt ein Pikachu bitte Finsternis? Gut, war egal. Ich wählte Bericht und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war kein Pikachu. Es war ein Evoli. Das fand ich seltsam, denn Evoli kann man erst später bekommen. Aber gut, ich beließ es dabei. Ich hatte mich nach dem Schockmoment sogar richtig darüber gefreut. Es war Level 5, was klar war, und besaß die Attacken Tackle, Heuler, Rutenschlag und Biss. Ich schloss den Bericht und das Startmenü. Ich war nun richtig neugierig auf dieses Spiel geworden und machte mich auf den Weg. Zu meiner größten Freude saß ich, dass Eclipse mir wie normalerweise das Pikachu folgte. Ich spielte normal weiter, streifte durch die Städte und sammelte Orden. Eclipse wurde immer Stärker und ich verwendete sie, ja, es war eine sie, in jedem Kampf. Als ich versuchte, sie weiterzuentwickeln weigerte es sich, nur um mich kurz vor der Psychoarena damit zu überraschen. Das fand ich wirklich merkwürdig, denn Evoli sollte sich eigentlich nur mithilfe eines Steines entwickeln. Noch überraschter war ich über Eclipse Entwicklung. In der Textbox stand: "Glückwunsch, dein Eclipse wurde zu Nachtara!" (Bedenkt in Rot, Blau und Gelb gab es Nachtara noch nicht.) Ich war richtig überwältigt und glücklich wie noch nie. Mit Eclipse gelang mir die Psychoarena locker, da Biss und die neu erlernte Attacke Finte sehr effektiv waren. (Bedenkt auch, dass es in Rot, Blau und Gelb noch keinen Unlichttyp gab und auch nicht die Attacke Finte.) Nachdem sich Eclipse entwickelt hatte, schafte ich es leicht zur Liga und besiegte locker meinen Rivalen. Als das erledigt war, wollte ich mich an die Aufgabe machen, den Pokédex zu vervollständigen. Dazu nahm ich meinen Gameboy in die Schule mit und tauschte mit meinen Freunden. Sie waren absolut begeistert von meinem Nachtara und wollten es auch haben. Zumindest für den Pokédex. Nur schweren herzens wollte ich mich von Eclipse trennen, doch da ich so nett war, tauschte ich es kurzzeitig gegen ein Pikachu, das ich im ganzen Spiel nicht finden konnte. Doch dann passierte es. Das Spiel hängte sich mitten im Tausch auf und wir mussten es abschalten. Da die Pause gerade zu Ende war, konnte ich nicht nachsehen, ob der Tausch nun funktioniert hat oder nicht. Auch nach der Schule konnte ich das nicht, da mein Freundin schnell nach Hause musste. Bei mir zu Hause überprüfte ich sofort mein Team. Der Tausch ist erfolgt, denn statt Eclipse fand ich Sparks, das Pikachu meiner Freundin (ich nenne sie jetzt einfach Ella) an erster Stelle. Das machte mich traurig, da ich Eclipse wiederhaben wollte. Aber da musste ich wohl bis morgen warten, da Ella heute zu ihrem Vater fuhr. Ich entwickelte währenddessen das Pikachu zu Raichu, um dieses auch im Pokédex zu haben. Am nächsten Tag freute ich mich darauf, mein Nachtara wieder zu bekommen, doch zu meinem Schock meinte Ella, dass ihr kleiner Bruder den Gameboy aus den Fenster geworfen hätte, als sie ihn verboten hatte, damit zu spielen. Sie sagte, das Spiel hätte zwar überlebt, aber es wäre nun total verglitcht. Ich war am Boden zerstört, doch trotz allem wollte ich zurücktauschen. Widerwillig stimmte meine Freundin zu und wir verbanden die Gameboys. Da Ellas Gameboy den Sturz aus dem Fenster nicht überlebt hatte, lieh sie sich Annas. Ella hatte Recht, mit dem was sie gesagt hatte. Das Spiel war total verglitcht. Wir verbanden die Gameboys und tauschten. Mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich Eclipse sah. Ihr rechtes Ohr war weg und ihre Vorderpfoten waren total verglitcht, so dass es aussah, als wären sie verstümmelt. Der Kopf war in einen seltsamen Winkel auf ihren Hals und die Augen waren verpixelte, schwarze Löcher. Ich weinte bei ihrem Anblick. Doch da die Pause zu Ende war, musste ich abschalten. Zuhause blickte ich weiter auf Eclipse´ Aussehen. Wenn es mir hinterher lief, sah es so aus, als würde es sich mühsam hinter mir her schleifen. Es tat mir weh, es so zu sehen. Ihr Ruf klang auch total verzerrt, als würde sie leiden. Eine Zeit lang versuchte ich es zu ignorieren, aber jedes Mal, wenn Eclipse´ gebrochener Ruf ertönte, stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Eclipse war meine Freundin und es tat mir weh, sie so zu sehen. Deshalb tat ich das einzig richtige. Ich ging ins Pokémoncenter, heilte meine Pokémon kurz, da ich das Gefühl hatte, das würde es Eclipse so leichter machen. Dann ging ich zum PC und öffnete die Boxen. Es brauchte 10 Minuten, bis ich mich dazu überwinden konnte Eclipse frei zu lassen. Als ihr Ruf ertönte klang es schon fast erleichtert und ich bildete mir ein, dass statt "Leb wohl, Eclipse." "Ruhe in Frieden, Eclipse." stand. Doch meine Augen waren von einem Tränenschleier bedeckt so das ich es nicht herausfinden konnte. Ich schloss den PC und ging aus den Pokémoncenter. Ohne genau zu registrieren was ich eigentlich tat flog ich mit meinem Tauboss nach Lavandia und betrat den Pokémonturm. Kein einziges Pokémon erschien als ich immer höher stieg. Dort wo ich damals Mr. Fuji fand stand nun ein Grabstein. Ich drückte A und da las ich: RIP Eclipse. Erneut liefen mir die Tränen über die Wange. Ich verließ den Pokémonturm und ging erneut zum Pokémoncenter. Dort ließ ich alle meine gefangenen Pokémon frei. Ich registrierte gar nicht, dass ich tatsächlich alle freiließ, obwohl man mindestens eines behalten musste. Ich ging zurück zu Eclipse Grabstein und speicherte davor. Dann zog ich das Spiel aus dem Gameboy. Ich holte eine kleine Schachtel aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit Watte. Darin legte ich das Spiel. Ich weiß, manche glauben jetzt bestimmtm ich würde übertreibenm aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich klebte den Deckel mit Klebeband zu und schrieb mit den Filzstift drauf: RIP Eclipse Spielzeit: 35:57 Im Garten grub ich ein Loch und legte die Schachtel hinein. Als ich es wieder zu gegraben hatte, legte ich ein paar Blumen darauf und ging wortlos in mein Zimmer zurück. Nach diesen Ereignis spielte ich kein Pokémon mehr. Doch dank meiner Freundin Ella blieb ich immer auf dem Laufenden, was neue Pokémon und Spiele betraf. Dann kam Pokémon Heart Gold und Soul Silver, die Remakes der Gameboyspiele Gold und Silber, auf den Markt. Da ich die Spiele vermisste, besorgte ich mir Heart Gold. Inzwischen war ich älter und erfahrener, was diese Spiele betraf. Ich wählte Feurigel als Starter und begann meine Reise. Mr. Pokémon gab mir das Mysteriöse Ei, aus dem dann Togepi schlüpfen würde und ich bekam von Professor Eich einen Pokédex. Locker besiegte ich das Kanimani meines Rivalen, da Feurigel bereits Lv. 8 war und Kanimani noch Lv. 5. Während ich über die Route zurück nach Neuborkia ging, sah ich, wie Feurigel glücklich hinter mir her lief. Mein Lächeln erstarb, als ich an Eclipse dachte. Immer noch besuchte ich ihr Grab, wenn auch nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Inzwischen dachte ich mir, dass das Spiel eine Hackversion von Gelb war, denn Pokémon konnten normalerweise nicht sterben. Als ich bei Professor Lind ankam, stellte mir die Polizei einige Fragen zu dem Dieb (eigentlich wollten sie nur seinen Namen wissen. Ich nannte ihn Alex.) und gingen wieder. Als ich Lind das Ei übergab, wurde es seltsam. Ich wusste von meiner Freundin, die Soul Silver besaß, was er normalerweise sagen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. In der Textbox stand stattdessen: "...etwas stimmt damit nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, du solltest vorsichtig damit sein." Okay... dachte ich da nur. Nachdem mir Lind viel Glück auf meiner Reise gewünscht hatte, überprüfte ich meine Pokémon. Das Ei war da. Ich wählte Bericht und weitete meine Augen überrascht. Statt normal weiß mit grünen Tupfen zu sein, war das Ei rabenschwarz und besaß gelbe Tupfen. Das irritierte mich etwas, ebenso die Info. "Es rührt sich nichts. Sieht nicht so aus, als würde daraus etwas schlüpfen." Ich schloss den Bericht und das Menü. Das restliche Spiel lief ganz normal, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo ich das Ei eigentlich erhalten sollte. Statt erst aufzutauchen nachdem ich den Pokémarkt verlassen hatte, tauchte das Kimonogirl auf nachdem ich die Flugarena gemacht hatte. Ihr Text war nicht normal. "...das Ei ist nicht gewöhnlich... ich würde vorsichtig damit sein." Den selben Text sprachen auch die anderen Kimonogirls, die ich im Laufe des Spieles begegnete. Das Spiel ging ganz normal weiter, bis ich den Radioturm von Dukatia City befreit hatte. Der Direktor des Radioturms gab mir nicht, wie normalerweise die Buntschwinge, sondern ein Item, was sich Schattenschwinge nannte. Die Beschreibung besagt: "Eine Feder die so schwarz ist wie die Nacht. Die roten Flecken darauf sehen aus wie frisch vergossenes Blut." Ich flog nach Teak City zurück und besiegte die Kimonogirls locker. Ein kleiner Stich ging durch meinen Körper als ich sah, dass eine davon ein Nachtara besaß. Ich wollte mir das Evoli holen, dass man von Bill bekam und es zu Nachtara entwickeln, allerdings meinte Bill das Evoli wäre weggelaufen. Was auch nicht normal war. Nun hatte ich die Kimonogirls besiegt und ich konnte mir endlich Ho-oh besorgen. Der Kerl, der immer dafür sorgte, dass man nicht zu früh zum Glockenturm kam, war seltsamerweise nicht da. Normalerweise muss man die Buntschwinge vorzeigen damit man vorbeikam, aber gut, dann eben nicht. Ich betrat den Turm und begann mich hochzuarbeiten. Doch seltsamerweise tauchten keine Pokémon auf. Normalerweise tauchte Rattfratz oder so auf, auch wenn nur selten, aber diesmal nicht. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Als ich den Raum kurz vor der Spitze betrat, keuchte ich erschrocken auf. Dort lag der Kerl, der normalerweise am Eingang stand, und auch die Kimonogirls. Sie lagen reglos auf den Boden. Ich ging zu einem von ihnen und sprach sie an. "..." war alles, was sie sagten, egal bei wem ich das versuchte. Ich schluckte und zeigte Ella das ganze. Sie war ebenso überrascht und ich speicherte, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, das mich da oben etwas schreckliches erwartete. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und betrat die Spitze. Dichte Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und eine von den Kimonogirls stand vor mir. Sie drehte sich um und in der Textbox stand: "Du hättest nie hier herkommen dürfen... aber jetzt wo du schon mal hier bist, kann ich die Finsterglocke auch gleich spielen." Warte... Finsterglocke?! Ich und Ella starrten auf den Bildschirm und lasen das ganze zigmal, um sicherzugehen, dass wir uns nicht verlesen hatten. Aber nein, hatten wir nicht. Da stand wirklich Finsterglocke. Und ihr Klang war wirklich finster. Ich hatte das Lied der Klarglocke schon mal gehört, als Ella auf Lugia traf und dieses Lied klang, als würde man das schöne Lied rückwärts und ganz verzerrt abspielen. Der Bildschirm vibrierte und ein Donner grollte. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und das Kimonogirl lachte laut, bevor sie umfiel und sich nicht mehr regte. Da schlug ein Blitz in die Spitze des Glockenturmes ein und der Bildschirm wurde eine ganze Weile lang schwarz. Ich dachte schon, das Spiel hätte sich aufgehängt und ließ den DS sinken. Ich und Ella waren beide außer Atem und mein Puls ging schnell. Meine Hände waren verschwitzt und ich umklammerte, trotz das er sich nicht mehr rührte, den DS. Ich wollte ihn schon ausschalten, als langsam wieder ein Bild kam. Ich lag in meinen Bett in Neuborkia. Meine Mutter stand an meiner Seite. Da schlug meine Figur die Augen auf. "Du bist wach! Bin ich froh." Stand in der Textbox und ein Fragezeichen erschien über den Kopf meines Charakters. "Was ist passiert?" Hab ich richtig gelesen? Mein Charakter kann sprechen? Das können sie doch eigentlich gar nicht! Aber gut das ganze Spiel scheint verrückt zu spielen. Meine Mutter antwortete. "Ein Passant hat dich am Fuße des Glockenturmes gefunden... zusammen mit den toten Kimonogirls." Mein Charakter verließ das Bett und wühlte kurz in der Tasche, wie immer im Pokémoncenter, wenn man die Pokémon zum Heilen abgab. Ein weiteres Fragezeichen erschien über den Kopf meines Charakters. "Wo sind meine Pokémon?" Eine Textbox mit "..." erschien, als die Mutter schwieg und dann antwortete sie langsam. "Sie... sie sind tot. Wir haben sie ebenso wie die Kimonogirls vorgefunden. Schwester Joy wollte ihnen helfen, doch sie waren schon tot." Eine Sprechblase mit "..." erschien über den Kopf meines Charakters, dann ein Ausrufezeichen. Ich dachte schon, mein Charakter wäre total aufgebracht allerdings war der Text eher langsam, als würde er langsam nachfragen. "Sie... sind tot?" Meine Mutter sagte nichts, aber anscheinend reichte das als Bestätigung. Dann rührte sich das Spiel nicht mehr und ich dachte es wäre eingefroren, doch dann bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Charakter bewegen konnte. Ich wählte Menü und Pokémon. Tatsächlich war kein Pokémon zu sehen. Auch das Ei, dass die ganze Spielzeit über nicht geschlüpft ist und das ich nicht auf die Box legen konnte, war verschwunden. Ich blickte Ella an und sah, dass ihre Augen groß wie Teller waren. Sie sagte kein Wort, hatte ihr Spiel beiseite gelegt. Ich schloss das Menü und sprach meine Mutter an. Außer "..." sagte sie nichts und ich ging die Treppe runter. Von alleine verließ mein Charakter das Haus und der Bildschirm wurde eine Zeit lang schwarz. Dann tauchte das Bild wieder auf und ich fand mich... in Lavandia wieder. Zwar war der Pokémonturm verschwunden und ein Radiosender befand sich dort, aber rechts von Lavandia befand sich ein kleiner Weg, der normalerweise nicht dort war, und dieser führte auf eine kleine Lichtung wo fünf Grabsteine standen. Mein Charakter stand davor. Ich brauchte die Grabsteine gar nicht anzuklicken um zu wissen das meine Pokémon dort lagen. Das Bild bewegte sich eine Zeit lang nicht und ich konnte meine Figur auch nicht bewegen. Dann kam Professor Lind auf meinen Charakter zu. "Wo ist das Ei?" fragte ich ihn ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es war nicht bei dir, als wir dich fanden." Dann sagte mein Charakter nichts mehr und ich konnte mich auch nicht bewegen. Ein "RIP my Friends" tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf und dieser wurde schwarz. Nur noch diese Worte waren zu sehen. Egal welche Tasten ich drückte, ich konnte nicht weiter. Also schaltete ich den DS aus und wieder ein. Doch egal was ich tat, ich konnte das Spiel nicht mehr anschalten. Ich drehte die DS-Karte um und sah auf das Etikett. statt "PoKéMoN GOLDENE EDITION HEARTGOLD" stand dort "PoKéMon FINSTERE EDITION". Wie damals mein Eclipse vergrub ich die Karte. Allerdings diesmal ohne Sarg. Und auch wie damals, spielte ich kein Pokémon mehr. Weiterhin hielt meine Freundin mich auf den Laufenden und so erfuhr ich bald, dass Pokémon X und Y raus kam. Ich fand die Grafik so cool, dass ich es unbedingt haben musste. Inzwischen war ich 15, fast 16 und hatte viel mit der Schule zu tun, aber ich spielte trotzdem so viel ich konnte. Als Starter wählte ich Fynx und von Professor Platan besorgte ich mir Schiggy. Das coolste an diesem Spiel war der Pokéami und die Grafik. Die Pokémon sahen so furchtbar echt aus. Die Story war spannend und ich freute mich schon darauf, Yveltal fangen zu können. Ich spielte das Spiel ziemlich schnell und Ereignislos durch. Schließlich kam ich in das Geheimversteck von Team Flare in Cromlexia. Während ich mich immer weiter reinkämpfte, dachte ich an die Geschichte vor mehreren tausend Jahren wo der Krieg tobte. Mir tat der Trainer von Floette leid. Er wollte seinen Freund nur wieder haben. Ich dachte an Eclipse, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken, als ich endlich ganz unten ankam. Der Raum war dunkel und auf einem Podest befand sich das Kokon von Yveltal. Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich noch die restlichen Gegner von Team Flare besiegen, doch es war niemand da. Kalem und Sannah waren auch nicht mehr hinter mir, obwohl sie mir direkt gefolgt waren. Ich wollte zurückgehen, doch die Tür war zu. Eine Textbox ging auf. "Du kannst nicht gehen." Langsam ging ich näher an Yveltals Kokon heran. Dann erschien wieder eine Textbox. "Endlich. Endlich sind wir wieder vereint." Da erwachte Yveltal und die Szene sah wirklich cool aus. Doch statt dass, wie erwartet, ein Kampf begann, setzte sich das legendäre Pokémon auf das Podest und blickte mit glühenden Augen auf mich herab. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Das soll nicht so sein. Das ist nicht normal. Da stieß Yveltal einen lauten Schrei aus und eine Textbox ploppte auf. "Endlich... nach 5 langen Jahren." Der Bildschirm wurde kurz schwarz dann wieder normal. Mir stockte der Atem. Ein Nachtara stand plötzlich vor mir direkt vor den Podest. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und ich konnte kaum Atmen. "Erkennst du mich noch?" Eine Ja/Nein-Box erschien. Was für eine dumme Frage. Natürlich erkannte ich es. Erkannte ich sie. Es war Eclipse! Eclipse aus meiner Gelben Edition. Ich drückte Ja. Erfreut ertönte Nachtaras Ruf. "Das ist schön zu hören! Nun endlich... endlich sind wir wieder vereint. Nach fünf langen Jahren." Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie war das Möglich?! Als hätte Eclipse meine Gedanken gelesen, begann es zu sprechen. "Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?" Eine weitere Ja/Nein-Box erschien und ich drückte zitternd auf Nein. Erneut ertönte Nachtaras Ruf nur etwas länger gezogen, als würde sie seufzen. "Das wundert mich, ehrlich gesagt..." Er lief scheinbar nachdenklich hin und her, dann blickte es mich wieder an. "Kannst du dich an die Sache beim Glockenturm in Johto erinnern?" Ja/Nein. Ich zögerte kurz und wählte dann Ja. "Und du verstehst es trotzdem nicht?" Ja/Nein. Nein. Erneut der seufzende Ruf. "Dann werde ich es dir erklären müssen. Kennst du die Geschichte vom Kaloskrieg?" Ja/Nein. Ja. "Weißt du über Yveltals Fähigkeit Bescheid?" Ja/Nein. Ich schluckte. Natürlich wusste ich darüber Bescheid. Es war unsterblich, weil es anderen Pokémon die Lebensenergie absaugte. Ja. "Weißt du auch, was die ultimative Waffe vorher war? Für was sie vorher war?" Ja/Nein. Erneut wählte ich Ja, wusste aber immer noch nicht worauf Eclipse hinauswollte. "Du weißt doch sicher, dass Floette im Krieg gestorben ist, nicht?" Ja/Nein. So langsam ging mir das auf die Nerven, aber ich wählte wieder ja. "Weißt du auch, was für ein Opfer es dafür gab?" Diesmal keine Ja/Nein-Box, aber ich wusste es. Floette wurde wiederbelebt, aber dafür verloren unzählige Pokémon ihr Leben. So wurde Floette unsterblich. "Du weißt es also. Nun? Weißt du nun, was die ganzen Ereignisse bedeuten?" Ich schwieg, dachte an all die Zeit in der ich spielte. Angefangen bei Heart Gold. Die Sache mit den Ei. Das Ei! Ich blickte Eclipse an. Schwarz mit gelben Tupfen! Eclipse war das Ei! "Richtig geraten, was noch?" Ich versuchte die Sache beim Glockenturm zu verstehen, doch ich verstand es einfach nicht. Erneut der seufzende Nachtararuf und Bilder tauchten auf, wie als die Geschichte vom Kaloskrieg erzählt wurde. Ich sah, wie mein Charakter auf dem Glockenturm stand. Wie der Blitz einschlug und... Yveltal vom Himmel kam! Ich rief meine Pokémon raus, um es zu bekämpfen, doch Yveltal stahl allen fünf die Lebensenergie. Dann schloss Yveltal einen Energiestrahl auf mich, ich sah meine Figur aufschreien und umfallen. Etwas leuchtete im Beutel und das Ei kam herausgeschwebt. Yveltal schoss erneut einen Energiestrahl ab, diesmal auf das Ei. Dieses zersprang und Eclipse erwachte. Dann verschwanden die Bilder und ich befand mich wieder im Team Flare-Versteck. Schockiert blickte ich Eclipse an. "Richtig geraten. Ich habe Yveltal dazu gebracht, mich wieder zu beleben, damit wir für immer zusammenbleiben können. Aber damit das ging, musste ein Opfer her und das waren die Kimonos und deine Pokémon. Aber dafür sind wir wieder vereint!" Ein erfreuter Nachtararuf ertönte. "Bist du froh, dass ich wieder bei dir bin?" Ja/Nein. Ich zögerte. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, nur auf den Bildschirm starren, ohne etwas zu sehen. Mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Eclipse hat für den Tod meiner Pokémon gesorgt... Als ich längere Zeit nichts tat, ploppte eine neue Textbox auf. "Ach ja... ich bin noch nicht vollständig bei Kräften... Yveltal?" Es drehte sich zu dem großen Pokémon um, das die ganze Zeit über ruhig auf den Sockel saß. Dieses erhob sich und verschwand kreischend im Himmel. Das Bild wechselte und ich sah wie Yveltal über Cromlexia flog. Es schrie laut auf und der Himmel bedeckte sich mit schwarzen Wolken. Es leuchtete auf und ein Energiestrahl schoss aus ihm auf die ultimative Waffe. Diese warf den Energiestrahl hoch in den Himmel. Im Weltall drehte sich der Strahl und schoss auf den Boden zurück. Eine Energiewelle flog über den Boden und erfasste alles und jeden. Der Bildschirm wurde weiß und ich keuchte. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Als wieder ein Bild erschien, lag ich auf einer Lichtung mit mehreren Blumen. Ich erwachte und blickte mich verwirrt um. "Willkommen in meinen Reich." Eclipse erschien und schien sich zu freuen. "Nun sind wir unter uns, für immer zusammen! Nur wir zwei!" Was meinte es damit? "Yveltal hat die Energie sämtlicher Lebewesen absorbiert und sie mir gegeben. Nun gibt es nur noch uns zwei." Anders ausgedrückt... es hat alle getötet! "So kann man es sagen." Nachtara lächelte und erneut ertönte ein fröhlicher Ruf. "Bist du froh, dass ich lebe? Bist du froh, dass wir wieder zusammen sind?" Ob ich froh war? Die Frage hinterließ mehrere Echos in meinen Kopf. Ob ich froh war, dass es alle getötet hatte? Ob ich froh war, dass es nur noch uns gab? Eine Ja/Nein-Box erschien. Ich wählte klar und deutlich Nein! "Du bist nicht froh?" Erneut Ja/Nein. Nein! "..." Plötzlich erschien mir die fröhliche und schöne Lichtung unheimlich und kalt. "...Liebst du mich?" Die Frage überraschte mich und eine Zeit lang blicke ich auf die Frage. Die Frage klang als wäre Eclipse traurig und ich spürte wie Mitgefühl in mir aufstieg. Es wollte doch nur wieder mit mir zusammen sein... Ich wählte Ja. "..." Eclipse drehte mir den Rücken zu und schwieg. Als es sich wieder an mich wandte, ertönte ihr wütender Ruf. "DU LÜGST! DU HASST MICH! DU HASST MICH FÜR MEINE TAT! DU HASST MICH FÜR MEINEN WUNSCH, DICH NUR FÜR MICH ZU HABEN!" Sie blickte mich wütend an. "Na schön... wenn ich dich nicht haben kann... dann soll dich niemand haben!" Es stürmte auf mich zu. Ich konnte meine Figur nicht bewegen und schrie auf. Da wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und ein mir bekannte Ruf ertönte. Es war der Ruf eines Tornuptos. Der Bildschirm wurde wieder hell und ich sah mein altes Team aus Heart Gold. Meine Freunde, die sterben mussten, für das unsterbliche Leben von Eclipse. "Tornupto: Eclipse ist wahnsinnig geworden, in den Jahren der Einsamkeit." Ich blickte zu Eclipse, die sich verändert hatte. Sie war weiterhin schwarz, aber die gelben Ringe wurden blutrot. Ihre rechte Vorderpfote bestand nur aus Knochen und man konnte die Rippen erkennen. Ihre Augen waren schwarze Höhlen, in denen eine rote Pupille glühte. Die Zähne waren zu einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen verzogen. Ein Ohr war weg, ebenso wie der Schweif. Vor schreck schrie ich auf und ließ den DS aufs Bett fallen. In diesen Moment verfluchte ich die Grafik in diesem Spiel, das im Übrigen ohne mich weitermachte. Es kam zum Kampf. Zum Blutigen Kampf. Mein erstes Pokémon war Ampharos. Es setzte Donnerschlag ein, doch Eclipse bekam keinen Schaden. Dieses setzte Albtraum ein und Ampharos schrie laut auf. Es krampfte sich zusammen. Die Kugel an seinen Schweif platzte auf. Ampharos konnte sich nicht rühren und also auch nicht angreifen. Eclipse griff mit Biss an und es biss Ampharos den Arm ab. Blut spritzte und färbte das sonst so schöne gelbe Fell des Elektropokémons rot. Ampharos konnte sich immer noch nicht wehren und Eclipse griff mit Schlitzer an. Ich schrie auf, als ich sah, dass Eclipse Ampharos den Kopf abschnitt. Der Körper fiel nach vorne und Blut floss aus dem Stumpf. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Meine Augen wurden feucht. "Ampharos ist gestorben." Als nächstes kam Tauboss und auch es und alle anderen starben so grausam. Zu guter Letzt kam Tornupto und Eclipse riss ihm ein riesiges Loch in den Bauch. Tornupto kippte nach hinten. Eclipse biss ihm das Hinterbein ab. "Tornupto ist gestorben." Nun hatte ich keine Pokémon mehr und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Ich fand mich auf der Lichtung wieder. Meine Pokémon lagen entstellt und tot auf dem Boden. Dieser war blutverschmiert, ebenso wie Eclipse. "So und jetzt bist du dran!" Ich versuchte die Karte zu entfernen, doch das Spiel lief weiter. Ich schrie, als Eclipse auf mich zusprang. Auf mich, nicht auf meine Figur! Ich warf den DS an die Wand, wo er liegen bleib. Ich schrie auf, als Eclipse aus dem Bildschirm sprang! Panisch drängte ich mich an die Wand. Blut tropfte von Eclipse Fell auf den Boden und der Geruch nach Verwesung stieg in meine Nase. Ich warf ein Buch nach Eclipse, das sie einen Moment außer Konzept brachte. Dies brachte mir die Zeit, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Zum Glück war es nicht sehr hoch. Doch Eclipse kam mir nach und ich rutschte auf dem feuchten Gras aus. Es hatte eben geregnet und tat es immer noch. Es war inzwischen dunkel. Eclipse fauchte laut und sprang mich an. Ich schrie laut und schloss die Augen Was dann passiert ist, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass ich im Krankenhaus mit schweren Verletzungen aufwachte. Als ich von da entlassen wurde, blickte ich mich argwöhnisch im Zimmer um. Ich wollte ja nicht nochmal von Eclipse angefallen werden. Doch mein Zimmer war leer. Abgesehen von meinen Sachen halt. Ich ging hinunter in den Garten zum Grab von Eclipse und holte die Schachtel heraus. Diese hat die fünf Jahre nicht so gut überstanden und war schon ziemlich verwest. Doch das Spiel war noch da. Ich säuberte es und steckte es in meinen alten Gameboy Color. Zu meiner Überraschung funktionierte es noch. Ich war aber nicht mehr dort wo ich gespeichert hatte. Ich befand mich nicht mehr beim Pokémonturm. Ich befand mich in Lavandia aber es sah anders aus. Überall waren Blumen und es sah einfach nur wunderschön aus. Ich öffnete mein Team und sah das ich keine Pokémon hatte. Ich verließ Lavandia und sah das sämtliche Routen so aussahen wie Lavandia. So perfekt... so friedlich... wie ein Paradies. Ich kehrte nach Lavandia zurück und ging zum Pokémonturm. Dieser sah ebenfalls wunderschön aus. Viele viele Pokémon tummelten sich dort und sie scheinen alle fröhlich zu sein. Ich ging ganz nach oben dort wo normalerweise der Grabstein von Eclipse stand. Dort stand sie. "Ich habe dich getötet. Jetzt können wir für immer zusammen sein. Für immer Freunde sein." Ich trat zu Eclipse und klickte sie an. "Du umarmst Eclipse. Ihre Seele hat Frieden gefunden." Ich lächelte unter Tränen. Ich öffnete das Menü und sah mein altes Team aus Heart Gold im Retrostil. Ampharos, Tornupto, Tauboss, Lapras, Sandamer und Eclipse. Sie alle sahen fröhlich aus. Als ich das Menü wieder schloss sah ich, dass sich mein Team um mich versammelt hatte. "Für immer zusammen, für immer, Freunde." Dies konnte ich nicht mehr wegklicken. Ich lächelte und stellte das Spiel aus. Eine ganze Weile sah ich es an und beschloss, es wieder zu begraben. Diesmal in einer Schatulle aus Holz, die länger aushielt als die Schachtel. Zusätzlich legte ich mein Heart Gold rein, was ich wieder ausgegraben hatte und mein Y. Ich stand unter Tränen da und blickte auf die blumenbesetzte Stelle. Meine Freunde... wir werden uns wieder sehen. Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Lang